Legendary Megazord
The Legendary Megazord is a Megazord formed from the Super Mega Skyship and the Super Mega Zords. It is the primary Megazord used by the Mega Rangers in their Super Mode. When infused with the full power of any of the Legendary Ranger Keys, the Megazord can summon new zords and create new attacks. Overview When the armada utilized their new growing device, one that doesn't use Zombats and can grow more than one at a time, Gosei unveiled the Super Mega Skyship, a massive Zord that houses all the other Super Mega Zords. Combined, they form the Legendary Megazord, an extremely agile and quick Zord with powerful capabilities. It's main feature is that the Megazord can open up revealing empty compartments with a wheel on the back of the Zord to open these compartments up. Normally this would simply hold a massive Cannon in the chest area and cannonballs on the arms and legs. Their normal Final Strike for this Megazord is the Super Mega Star-Burst which the afore mentioned Cannon fires at its target nonstop until the enemy is defeated. The cockpits themselves are similar to the Mechazords cockpits but instead feature a Helm instead of a Yoke and a key slot for their Ranger Keys instead of a compartment for their Gosei Morphers. While the others cockpits have seating each, the cockpit for the Super Mega Skyship's cockpit does not have a seating area and instead, the Red Ranger stands in the cockpit, especially because his Helm is much larger in size than the others. When combining into the Megazord, the individual cockpits all converge into the Sky Ship's cockpit. Like it's namesake, the Legendary Megazord's true power comes in how the Super Mega Rangers utilize the other Ranger Keys. After mastering that respective team's powers, they can use that team's ranger keys in the form of new powers and zords for the Legendary Megazord. This gives them an edge in versatility and power. In addition, previous Rangers themselves can unlock their respective team's powers and zords for the Legendary Megazord. History The Legendary Megazord was created the same time Gosei created the Legendary Morphers and the Legendary Ranger Keys with the idea that there would be a threat greater than what the Rangers could handle. With the arrival of The Armada, Gosei gave the Rangers the Morphers and, after their first General grew to massive sizes, Gosei told the Rangers of these new Zords, who used them to great effect. The Legendary Megazord was once again used to fight against an enlarged Cybax. Gosei tells the rangers that they can now summon the Delta Runner Zord. After the Delta Runner Zord was summoned it attacked Cybax. The Delta Runner Zord combined with Legendary Megazord and formed the Legendary S.P.D. Megazord. After a battle with guns Legendary Megazord finished off Cybax and headed to the moon. While Legendary Megazord was in the moon it attacked several ships of the Armada and also the ones in space near the Earth. Zords Super Mega Skyship The Super Mega Skyship Zord is Troy's personal zord which is a galleon-like spacecraft. It is equipped with the Skyship Cannons, along its sides, beam cannons on its wings and lower bow, and a bladed bowsprit that is able to ram through enemy ships. When not forming the Legendary Megazord, the Skyship Zord holds the other Legendary Zords within it similar to a Matryoshka doll, with Super Mega Wheeler Zord as the second largest mecha followed by Super Mega Sub Zord, Super Mega Racer Zord, and finally the Super Mega Jet Zord. Because of this, Gosei can simply send out the Skyship to the Rangers' position when Troy calls for it (pressing 5-5-0-1 on the Legendary Morpher) as ropes drop from the Skyship to pick the Rangers up. As part of the Legendary Megazord, the Skyship Zord forms the robot's head and torso while the bowsprit forms the Megazord's cutlass swords. The Rangers can also use the Skyship as transportation. Super Mega Jet Zord The Super Mega Jet Zord is Noah's personal zord that resembles the fighter jet. It forms the right arm & helmet of the Legendary Megazord. It is armed with a series of beams and vulcan cannons as well as a powerful energy cannons. Super Mega Wheeler Zord The Super Mega Wheeler Zord is Gia's personal zord that resembles the trailer van. It forms the left leg of the Legendary Megazord. Its offensive abilities lie in its strong ramming power. Super Mega Racer Zord The Super Mega Racer Zord is Jake's personal race car-themed zord. It forms the left arm of the Legendary Megazord. It is armed with a beam cannon and an energy cannon. Super Mega Sub Zord The Super Mega Sub Zord is Emma's submarine-themed zord. It forms the right leg of the Legendary Megazord. It is armed with a beam cannon, tracking torpedoes, and homing mines. Full Power-infused Finishers *When the Super Mega Rangers use the full power of the Jungle Fury Ranger Keys, Legendary Megazord unleashes animal spirits of the core three animal spirits, the Wolf Animal Spirit, and the Rhino Animal Spirit for the Jungle Fury Final Strike '''stampede-like attack. gekibeast of gekiranger.jpg|Jungle Fury’s Full Power: Jungle Fury Animal Spirits Other Formations Legendary S.P.D. Megazord When the Super Megaforce Rangers use the full power of the '''S.P.D. Ranger Keys '''in the Legendary Megazord, it summons the Delta Runner Zord and merges with the Megazord to become the '''Legendary S.P.D. Megazord with parts of the Runner emerging from the Megazord's limb hatches. In this state, Legendary S.P.D. Megazord can use the parts of the Delta Runner Zord in its arms as firearms in its attacks and even have the Delta Runner Zord separate from it to attack independently. It's finishing attack is the S.P.D. Final Strike ''' during which Legendary S.P.D. Megazord fires all of Delta Runner Zord's guns in rapid succession to mow down the target in a hail of laser. Legendary Mystic Megazord When the Super Megaforce Rangers use the full power of the Mystic Force Ranger Keys in the Legendary Megazord, it summons the Legendary Mystic Dragon, which merges with the Megazord to become the '''Legendary Mystic Megazord with parts of the Dragon emerging from the Megazord limb hatches. In this state, Legendary Mystic Megazord can fly, shoot flames from Legendary Mystic Dragon's mouth, or even have Legendary Mystic Dragon separate from it to attack independently. Its finishing attack is the''' Ancient Power, Mystic Spell Seal''' where Legendary Mystic Dragon is launched from Legendary Megazord and forms three circles of magic around the opponent as it flies around them which then crush the opponent as they constrict around them. Legendary Wild Force Megazord When the Super Mega Rangers use the full power of the Wild Force Keys in the Legendary Megazord, they summon the Red Lion which combines with Legendary Megazord to become the Legendary Wild Force Megazord, a formation similar to the Pegasus Megazord. Legendary Wild Force Megazord's finishing attack is the Mega Roar, where Red Lion releases a powerful energy beam from it's mouth, weakening the opponent before Legendary Megazord finishes it off with slashing its swords on the opponent. Legendary Samurai Megazord When the Super Mega Rangers use the full Power of the 'Samurai Keys,' '''they summon Red Lion who undergoes the Legendary Wild Force Megazord transformation before recombining with the Legendary Megazord to become Legendary Samurai Megazord, a formation similar to Samurai Megazord, as well as Wild Force Megazord. The Legendary Samurai Megazord's blades attach to each other's handles to form a weapon similar to the double blade of the Samurai Rangers' Swordfish Fencer Megazord. Legendary Samurai Megazord has access to the Fire, Water, Sky, Forest, and Earth Symbol Powers, enabling it to control the elements. Legendary Samurai Megazord’s super attack is the '''Swordfish Slash and its finishing attack is the Samurai Strike summoning a megazord-scale Fire Smasher engulfed in flames as hot as 1,000°C (1,830°F) which then cleaves through the target. Legendary R.P.M. Megazord Legendary Ninja Storm Megazord See also References Category:Zords (Super Megaforce)